Rainbow Shades
by Lavasharks
Summary: When Rainbow Dash suddenly needs glasses, she finds a certain Wonderbolt who can help her cope with her blindness. Contains RainbowDash x Soarin.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash zoomed past the Sweet Apple Acres looking for Applejack. She already showed her new trick to everypony else but her, and it was something that they all needed to see.

"Applejack! Applejack?"

She couldn't seem to find her. She was usually outside the barn or tending to the apple trees.

Rainbow flew down toward the barn door and tried to get it open. It didn't seem to budge. She pulled with all her strength but it wouldn't move.

"Dang, Applejack doesn't normally keep this locked."

Just then the barn door flew open hitting Rainbow Dash in the face and knocking her out. Applejack emerged from the barn and looked down at an unconscious Rainbow Dash.

"Oops."

Rainbow Dash awoke on Applejack's couch a few hours later. She rubbed her temple. "Ow, what the hay happened?"

Applejack entered from the kitchen. "Rise and shine, sugarcube. You've been out of it fer a few hours."

It took a while for Rainbow Dash to understand what she said, and she nearly flipped out.

"HOURS? I MISSED AUDITION!" Rainbow Dash slumped. Applejack was confused. "Audition? You ain't much of a singer."

"No," said Rainbow Dash, "I was auditioning for the Wonderbolts today. They were going to see if I was cool enough to hang with them."

Rainbow Dash slumped into the sofa. "Oh, my bad," said Applejack, feeling awful, "but there'll be other chances, y'hear? Just don't worry your pained head about it."

Rainbow Dash lifted up and sighed, "I guess."

"Now, let's go see what the others are up to. If you're feelin' alright, that is."

"Yeah, yeah, I feel fine!"

Rainbow Dash awoke early the next day, which was unnatural because she always woke up later than everypony else. The first thing she saw upon waking up was her ceiling. Only a lot more blurry than usual.

"What the?"

She stood up and looked around the room. Everything was blurry. She couldn't see her own hoof in front of her face. She was freaking out and scared, it was unlike her.

"What the hay? Maybe Twilight knows what's up."

She flew out and crashed right into another pegasus. Another mare like her.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

The other pegasus flew away and left.

"Maybe I should just call her over the pony-phone." Thought Rainbow.

"How exactly did this happen?" Asked Twilight in her usual curiosity.

"I don't know! I woke up and I couldn't see anything! Can you fix this?"

"Maybe. I'm sure there's a magic spell somewhere to fix or enhance vision, but I'd have to check a LOT of books. In the meantime, you should consider getting glasses."

The words hit Rainbow Dash like a train "GLASSES?"

"Oh come on, tons of ponies wear glasses. It's not uncommon."

"I don't care! Why would I need glasses?"

Twilight gave Rainbow a funny look.

"...Fine, I'll think about it."

"I'll go with you if you want."

"...Okay. But what will everypony think?"

"No one will think anything. They're just glasses after all."

"How soon can we go? I can't become a Wonderbolt if I can't see!"

"Alright alright, we can go now."

Rainbow Dash and Twilight left the library; Rainbow Dash hating the situation with each passing second.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Whooves looked at Rainbow Dash's eye chart score. "Well, you got the lowest possible score I've ever given anypony." I didn't know you can get negative numbers, thought Dr. Whooves. "So you definitely need glasses. How did you impair your vision?"

"It might have been when Applejack hit me in the face by accident."

"Not likely. You lose your vision with a blow to the skull, not the face."

Rainbow thought for a second and groaned. "Can't I get contacts instead?"

"Of course. Would you like to see our selection chart?"

The Doctor pulled out a small chart with his mouth and lay it on the table in front of Rainbow Dash. She squinted as hard as she could until The Doctor held it up in front of her face. "Sorry, heh..."

Rainbow Dash saw the best looking pair of contacts that were also colored yellow. "Ooh, these look cool! How much for them?"

Doctor Whooves told her the price of the contacts.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash stepped out with her new glasses, and prayed nopony she knew would see her like this. But who doesn't know Rainbow Dash? She took a few steps out of the Doctor's office before she suddenly saw Fluttershy herding some ducks. Rainbow Dash jumped up and hid behind a fruit stand.<p>

Fluttershy eventually walked passed and Rainbow Dash flew away. Everything looked huge and clearer with glasses, like everything was sharper than her previous vision before it was messed up. She decided to tell her friends about them. They were bound to find out anyway. She first went to Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

><p>When she got there, Twilight and Spike were working on a new spell. Rainbow entered and just looked at them, not knowing what to say. They all stared at each other until Spike spoke up. "When did you get glasses?"<p>

"Just now."

"Oh, that's cool. Hey Twilight, I'm gonna take a break and get something to drink, be right back."

Spike left the room. Moments later both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle heard Spike laugh extremely loudly.

"Don't mind him," said Twilight, "Do the other ponies know?"

"No, you're the first pony I told."

"Then let's go tell everyone!"

Rainbow Dash sighed.

They left the library and met up with Pinkie Pie, who noticed Rainbow Dash's glasses.

"Hey Twilight! Hey Rainbow Dash! What's with the glasses?

Rainbow Dash said "I need them now."

"But why? Or are you just holding them for a friend?"

Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight facehooved.

"Nevermind," said Twilight, "Just do another one of your Pinkie Pie parties in celebration of Dash's glasses."

Twilight glanced at Rainbow Dash and said "It was bound to happen anyway."

"Oooooh," said Pinkie Pie, "I have the perfect balloons for this!"

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie invited the entire town over for the "celebration". Rainbow Dash felt ashamed that her glasses were causing such a fuss. She just wanted to get used to them and be left alone. Why did Pinkie Pie really need to throw a party?<p>

Because she's Pinkie Pie, thought Rainbow Dash. She may as well try to enjoy herself. She danced around and drank a lot of punch until she was feeling woozy.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, you ok?" Said Twilight.

"'Coursh I amf! Nows the time to celebrate!" Said Rainbow Dash slurring.

"I think you had a little too much punch."

"Nawnsense! I feel fine!"

Rainbow Dash stumbled around a bit before hitting her head on a table and blacking out.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, the place was empty. Pinkie Pie was gone and so was Twilight. Her body was moved to a nearby couch. On the table next to her lie a note:<p>

_"Rainbow Dash, you blacked out and hit the ground hard. I don't know how it happened but your glasses broke. Not to worry, you took insurance on them, right? We're by Sugar Cube Corner if you want to meet us. -Twilight."_

Rainbow Dash felt her face. "Horseshoes! They're gone!"

She did take insurance on the glasses, and another pair would return to her in a week's time.

How Twilight expected her to get to Sugar Cube Corner without glasses, she had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash stumbled out of the library and was immediately hit by a powerful wave of nausea.

"Urp..too much punch..."

She knew flying was a bad idea so she decided, reluctantly, to walk. She walked on and on and wish she hadn't gotten so drunk that night. Everypony looked so blurry, like they were walking ghosts.

She turned around and just saw more blurry things. "How am I supposed to find them like this?"

She turned a corner and bumped into a slightly larger pony, knocking them both down hard.

"Oww..." Said the other pony.

"Uh-oh...sorry about that. I can't see." Said Rainbow Dash.

The larger pony stood up. "It's alright!" Said the familiar voice. The pony was blue, and a little taller than Rainbow Dash. She immediately knew who it was.

"Soarin'?" She said.

"That's me," said Soarin, scratching his head with a hoof, "But why can't you see?"

"I lost my glasses..." Said Rainbow Dash meekly, surprised that she sounded just like Fluttershy.

"Hey..." Said Soarin, "Aren't you that pegasus from the gala? You are! You really saved my pie!"

Rainbow Dash giggled like a schoolfilly, remembering the past event. "Yeah..."

"I didn't know you wear glasses."

"Well they were new, but they broke."

"You can't see a THING?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Well," Said Soarin, finding the words in his head, "Would you like me to escort you?"

Her heart jumped. Her idol wanted to help her out! HER!

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." She smiled.

Soarin' spoke: "Where ya headed?"

"Sugar Cube Corner"

"Alrighty then," said Soarin', "We better get going."

Rainbow Dash nodded and walked with him, off in search of Rainbow Dash's friends.

"So it took THAT long to become a Wonderbolt?" said Rainbow Dash, easing up around him.

"Yeah!" he said, "And I was so psyched when it happened! I was so glad to be able to join Spitfire and the gang and finally earn my title!"

They both walked and talked, Soarin' keeping an eye on her so she wouldn't fall, and Rainbow Dash staying close so she wouldn't lose him.

Just then they arrived at Sugar Cube Corner. Fluttershy was talking quietly to Rarity, and the others were watching Pinkie Pie try to eat a salt shaker for an unknown reason.

"Hey gals," said Rainbow Dash, "I finally arrived!"

They all turned and saw Rainbow Dash with Soarin'.

"Howdy!" said Applejack, "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?"

"Yeah yeah, gals this is Soarin', Soarin' these are my friends. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle." each of them raising a hoof or in Pinkie's case, bouncing, when she said their names.

"Hi," said Soarin', "I was just helping Rainbow Dash get here because her glasses broke."

"Oh, right," said Twilight Sparkle, "Here Rainbow Dash, I fixed them to the best I could."

Twilight used her magic to levitate the pair of glasses over to her. A large piece of tape held the two lens together. Her jaw dropped. Oh Celestia help me, I'll look like a nerd!

Rainbow Dash simply took the glasses and held them there. "I'll put them on later, I gotta rest my eyes."

"But you just got them back." said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash shot Twilight a SHUT UP look.

"Well I should be going," said Soarin', "I wish I could stay and chat but I have mandatory Wonderbolt practice."

Rainbow Dash was crushed inside. "...Will I see you again?"

"Of course!" said Soarin' simply.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Right. Well, later."

Soarin' waved and took off, turning mid-takeoff and changing direction, heading toward Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash was already sad to have him gone.

Applejack approached her. "Heehee! What was that about? Is Rainbow tryna saddle up and lasso a coltfriend?"

Rainbow Dash reeled "What? Me? Nah"

"I know when you're lying, Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash looked toward them and they all smiled.

"Well," she said, "He is cute."

"I knew it!" said Pinkie Pie. "This calls for a celebration!"

"NO," said Rainbow Dash. " I mean, not now."

"Aww..."

"Oh and Twilight, these glasses make me look like a nerd!"

Twilight spoke up. "What? It's just tape!"

"Can't you mend them with magic or something?"

Twilight glanced at Pinkie Pie. "No...you can ask Pinkie Pie why."

Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie, confused. "Huh?"

Pinkie Pie bounced up really high and came back down 15 seconds later. "Twilight used her magic to make me bounce SUPER DUPER HIGH!"

"And it used ALL of my energy..." said Twilight, shooting a death glare at Pinkie Pie, who looked sheepish.

Rainbow Dash put the glasses on, making her look like a nerd. "See? I look ridiculous!"

Pinkie Pie was laughing hard now. Even Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle.

"Ugh." Groaned Rainbow Dash. This is gonna suck, isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash was embarrased walking around the town with her glasses, so she hid at every opportunity. It took her a while to get home, but she got there with a feeling of anger. Why did she need glasses? Why her and not somepony else? She muffled her face into her pillow and fell asleep.

When she awoke she decided to spend the entire day at home. The less ponies could see her, the better.

She got a message over the Pony-Phone. Two messages. One from Twilight, the other from...Soarin'. She looked at that one first. He wants to meet her in a restaurant! Her heart skipped a beat. The other message from Twilight was telling her she thinks she found a vision enhancing spell.

Rainbow Dash decided she would meet Twilight as soon as possible. Putting on her glasses, she zoomed out and headed for the library, flying high so no one would see her.

"Twilight!" Said Rainbow Dash, arriving.

Twilight looked up from a book. "Hey. I think I found it."

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up already."

Twilight concentrated hard on Rainbow Dash and a flash of light shone from her horn.

For a split second, Rainbow Dash was blinded by a great bright light and her eyes were burning. Then, as quickly as it had come, it went away.

Rainbow Dash could see everything very clearly now. Clearer than she's ever seen in her entire life.

"HOLY BUCK! I CAN SEE!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, "I CAN BUCKING SEE!"

"Good for you," said Twilight, uninterested. "Can you hurry up and leave please? 'The Mare and the Restless' is on, and I'd very much like to be alone."

"Yeah yeah, sure," said Rainbow Dash, excited she didn't need her glasses anymore. "Listen I'm gonna go fly around. I miss using my wings!"

And with that, she zoomed out and blew Twilight's door off its hinges.

"Horseshoes!' said Twilight, "It'll take forever to put that door back! SPIIIIKE!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed over the town faster than she could remember. Her heart rate accelerating and beating extremely fast as she flew above the clouds at dizzying speeds.

"THIS. IS. AAWWSSOOOMMMEEE!"

* * *

><p>She landed at Sugarcube Corner with a large touchdown, making the ground beneath her crackle. Almost on cue, Soarin' entered Pinkie Pie's bakery, most likely in search of pie.<p>

Rainbow Dash, smirking, entered after him.

"...extra large!" said Soarin', ordering an apple pie.

"One extra large apple pie!" said Mrs. Cake.

"ONE SWIMMING SALLY WITH A BAZOOKA!" said Pinkie Pie, who was making said pie.

Soarin' eagerly awaited his pie as he heard Rainbow Dash call him.

"Hey Soarin'!" said Rainbow Dash, blushing now that he can see his full features.

Soarin' turned to face her. "Hey Rainbow Dash! Where are your glasses?"

"Oh, my friend Twilight gave me eye surgery with her horn!"

Soarin' looked worried. "That sounds like it really hurt."

"No," said Rainbow Dash, "She-"

Rainbow Dash stopped. Soarin' was on fire.

"Uh, you ok?" said Soarin'

Rainbow Dash panicked and screamed. "FIIIIRE!"

She grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and "doused" Soarin', who yelled in surprise.

"H-hey!" he yelled.

But Soarin' was still on fire.

Rainbow Dash paused, and put her hand on Soarin's shoulder.

No burning sensation. No pain. He didn't look hurt.

Were her eyes making her see this? Did Twilight mess up her magic somehow?

"But..." said Twilight, ashamed, "You..."

Soarin' simply gazed at her, confused.

Rainbow Dash quickly left the shop to avoid further embarrassment.

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" said Soarin', leaving the shop zooming after her.

Pinkie Pie dinged the bell. "ONE SWIMMING SALLY WITH A BAZOOKA FOR A SOARIN'!"

Soarin' zoomed back in the shop and retrieved his pie. "Can't waste this." he said.

Then he zoomed out after Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash wanted to get as far away from Soarin' as possible. Her eyes were messed up and she thought he was on fire. Even worse, she thought, is that I just made a fool of myself in front of Soarin'. She flew all the way to the library to meet with Twilight. I've got to find her, fast!<p>

Twilight Sparkle was watching TV, dressed in a bathrobe and eating ice-cream.

"Oh Susan," she spoke to the TV, "You're too good for him, just walk away before you get hurt again!"

Just as the two ponies onscreen were about to kiss, the TV went to static.

Twilight was confused, but mostly angry. "What? Oh come on! What the BUCK?"

Someone was knocking on the door, but Twilight barely noticed due to her deep rage. She stormed over to the door, clenching her teeth.

"WHAAAT?" she said opening the door.

There stood Rainbow Dash, holding Twilight's satellite dish. "You've gotta help me! I thought he was on fire! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

Twilight was about to ask what she meant, but she found an even better question in her head. "Why are you holding my satellite dish?"

"Oh, this?" said Rainbow Dash, "It fell off the roof when I crashed into it."

Twilight was about to beat Rainbow Dash to death, making no attempt to hide her apparent rage.

"Susan was about to kiss Emilio and I missed it! Why? BECAUSE OF YOUR EYE PROBLEMS. Please for the love of Celestia explain why you're here before I do something I'll regret."

Rainbow Dash stared at Twilight with wide eyes; her mouth agape.

"Well?" said Twilight.

"...You're on fire." said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight simply facehooved.

"I swear, sometimes you act like Pinkie Pie."


	5. Chapter 5

"Just help!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well considering I just missed the season finale of The Mare and the Restless, I'm gonna _have_ to!" Said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash entered and turned to her. "Well, is using your horn a good idea? Cause that's what caused the problem!"

"Hmm...Let me think..."

Twilight glanced around, looking for inspiration. She came to a conclusion.

"Have you tried eye surgery?"

"Too expensive."

"Oh..."

Twilight turned but faced Rainbow Dash again. "Where do you _work_ anyway?"

"Why is that important? My job isn't gonna help me fix my eyes!"

"Okay okay! Sheesh...I can try a different eye spell, if you want."

"Fine..."

Twilight spoke more loud this time. "_Please_ concentrate."

Rainbow Dash nodded.

Twilight looked at a medical unicorn book, closed her eyes, and focused solely on Rainbow Dash. After a brief moment, her horn began to shine an icy blue color. Rainbow Dash stared in awe. The light from Twilight's horn was so great that Rainbow could barely keep her eyes open, but she had to. After a few seconds more, the light transformed into a laser, which shot Rainbow Dash right in both eyes.

"AAAAAH!"

Rainbow Dash's eyes were burning, but it was an icy kind of burn.

Her vision became darker and darker until she couldn't see anything. She panicked.

"Uh, Twilight? I can't see again! Twilight?"

Rainbow Dash didn't know that Twilight had passed out in front of her.

"Uh, Twilight? Hello?"

It was pointless. Rainbow Dash, for the first time, felt crippling fear. She was alone. Where was Spike? She couldn't remember. She eventually found a nearby couch and cautiously napped.

* * *

><p>In her dream, Rainbow Dash wasn't a Wonderbolt. Instead, she had perfect vision. She and Soarin' were watching the sunset in from a cloud above. The trees of Sweet Apple Acres casting shadows and every earth pony turning in for the night or saying their goodbyes. Rainbow Dash nuzzled up against Soarin', who gave her a warm smile.<p>

"It's beautiful," she said softly, falling asleep.

"Don't sleep yet, babe," he said, "I was hoping we could end this night on a perfect note. If not, can you at least **wake up?"**

Rainbow's eyes flew open. "Wait, what? Oh no, please. Don't go now."

**"Wake up. Your friends need you to."**

"No! I want to stay here with you instead!"

"I'll see you again. I promise**WAKE UP!** "

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was torn from her dream when Pinkie Pie yelled in her ear. Twilight shot her a glance.<p>

"Why would you do that?" Said Twilight, "You _never_ yell at someone while they're sleeping. It kills brain cells."

"Oopsies!" Said Pinkie Pie. "Sorry Dashie, but I thought you blacked out again. You can never be sure!"

"Ugh," said Rainbow Dash, looking at them. "At least I can see again. How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 7 hours," Twilight said, opening a curtain, revealing the night. "Your phone's been ringing off the hook. I didn't look through the messages, because that would be rude."

Twilight gave Rainbow her phone.

There were 4 messages, all from Soarin':

_Message 1: Hey Dash! Race ya to SCC!_

_Message 2: You here yet? I got us some pies!_

_Message 3: You awake or what? The pies are getting cold! Also I have something to tell you!_

_Message 4: Well, I can assume you're sleeping or something, cause I've been waiting for an hour or so. I'll message you tomorrow -_-"_

Rainbow Dash felt her heart sink and the feeling of nausea return. She felt terrible, and quickly sent him a reply message.

"Sorry, I was asleep the whole day! I promise I'll make it up to you somehow! Meet me SCC tomorrow. Sorry again."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Hey Twi."

"Yeah?" Twilight said.

"Can you use your magic to give me eye surgery?"

"Theoretically, I _could_, but I'm just a junior at magic. What if I mess up and kill you? Just go to a doctor!"

Rainbow Dash pretended to take out a wallet and see a moth fly out.

"Oh...right..." Said Twilight sheepishly.

Rainbow sighed. "I'll just go home and see if my glasses came back. Night gals."

They all said goodnight except for Fluttershy, who glanced around the room.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash flew out and went home. Her glasses weren't delivered yet, so she simply went inside and checked the time. 7pm she thought to herself.<p>

She watched TV for about 15 minutes before someone knocked on the door.

"Soarin'?" She exclaimed.

She opened the door to see Fluttershy, standing and glancing around with a scared expression.

"Please let me in," she said quickly, "It's dark!"

"Did Soarin' come with you?" Rainbow said, "Wait, Nevermind..."

Rainbow let Fluttershy in who immediately went to the first lit area, the living room. She sat on the couch and exhaled a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you. You have no idea what maniacs might be lurking out at this time."

"...It's 7:00PM..."

"I know right! I feel so naughty staying outside so late!" Fluttershy grinned.

"Just get to the point," said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Rainbow, if you have any financial trouble, _I_ could help you with the eye surgery."

Rainbow shot back up. "Huh? How?"

"I can lend you some money."

Rainbow felt like crying. No one has ever lent her any money. Sure, she borrowed a few times, but no one has ever offered first.

"I...couldn't...that would be wrong..."

"It's no trouble! If I help you, it would help you in the long run. And besides, it would be helping a friend in need!"

"But..."

"I understand if you don't want the money, but _please_ consider it," Fluttershy said in her usual soft, soothing voice."

"I need to go," said Fluttershy, "Angel's probably worried sick!" She headed for the door and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash thought for a moment and decided she wouldn't take Fluttershy's money. She works hard dealing with animals and buying them all food. She wouldn't want to take thousands of bits to pay for Rainbow's surgery. It would seem selfish.<p>

Rainbow's glasses would be mailed in the morning tomorrow, so with not much else to do, she watched TV until it was late, fell asleep, and once again dreamed of her idol Soarin'.


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash awoke and yawned deeply. It was a bit late but that didn't matter. She went through her morning rituals and checked her mailbox. Her glasses were finally mailed to her.

Putting them on, she relaxed as her vision cleared up. Flying down to Sugarcube Corner she saw Soarin' seated at a table, glancing around. He saw her and smiled.

"Hey," he said, "I thought you wouldn't show this time."

Rainbow Dash looked down, saddened.

Soarin' chuckled. "Just kidding."

Rainbow smiled. "Look, I'm sorry about everything. Sorry about the fire extinguisher and that I fell asleep on our da- er...meeting."

Soarin' seemed to not noticed she almost said 'date'. "It's ok. Twilight told me everything.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Huh? What'd she say?"

"She said that she used a spell to clear your vision and that it had a few side effects."

"I've been meaning to tell you sooner but..." Rainbow Dash held her head low. She hated feeling so emotional sometimes - she thought it showed weakness. But she couldn't lie to Soarin'. Not to her idol. Not to her crush.

Rainbow Dash began again "I've been dealing with this new vision problem with a while now, and I couldn't get to you sooner. Again, I'm sorry. Don't hate me..." She said, fighting back tears. Soarin' felt a bit taken back by this.

He used his hoof to hold up her chin so their eyes would meet. "Hey...I would never hate you. Stuff happens, I understand..."

They both smiled and they held each others' gaze for what seemed like hours.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Cake watched silently from the counter, which was a great distance away. She pretended to be busy with something when in fact, she had been watching them for quite a while.<p>

"Aww...young love..." She said quietly.

"Yeah..." Said Mr. Cake. "I remember when I first met you down at that roller rink. You couldn't take your eyes offa' me." He said proudly.

Mrs. Cake stopped watching and turned to her husband. "But we met at your friend's party, not a roller rink. Remember?"

"...Oh yeah..."

* * *

><p>Soarin' still held up Rainbow Dash's chin as they both closed their eyes leaning in for a deep kiss. Rainbow Dash's glasses brushed his face a bit, but neither cared. They only cared about what was going on between them. What they were sharing. They kissed for about a minute before Soarin' broke it to speak.<p>

"Wow..." He said, awestruck.

Rainbow Dash giggled. "That was...awesome..."

Neither of them knew what to say or what to do next. Rainbow Dash was surprised at how inexperienced she was at this.

Finally Soarin' spoke. "Um...Would you like to..."

Rainbow Dash kissed him quickly again, laughed, and then spoke.

"Just call me when you're ready."

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle had EVERY measure taken into account to ensure she would not be disturbed. The door was locked, the windows nailed down, the balcony shut tight and Spike forced to drink a sleeping potion so he wouldn't disturb her.<p>

"It's just you and me, baby..." She spoke to no one in particular, mentioning the two beakers in her hoofs. She needed absolute concentration. The slightest motion or loud noise would disrupt the compounds and create a small explosion. She needed EXACTLY 4.50 milliliters of total compound for said potion to work. She held one beaker over the other and slowly began to tip it.

"Almost...there..."

She had this. Nothing could go wrong. And nothing did. She successfully mixed the compound and set it aside gently.

"Phew! That was close."

"Good. You're not busy..."

Twilight gasped and jumped, and turned to face Pinkie Pie with a sad look on her face. Her usual curly mane was now straight and down. Even her coat was darker pink now. The pink pony looked as if she was going to cry.

"Omigosh, Pinkie! What happened to you? Are you sick?"

"No...it's not that..." Said the happy pony. Only she wasn't happy; she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Well, tell me what's up!"

"Meeting Soarin' and Rainbow Dash made me realize something..."

"What?"

Pinkamina Diane Pie spoke softly now. "I..."

"Yes? Yes?" Said Twilight expecting an answer.

"I feel...so ALOOOONE!" Pinkamina was totally bawling now. Twilight was confused.

"Excuse me?"

Pinkamina looked up at Twilight with huge tearful eyes.

"Nopony loves me!"

"Of course they do! You know everypony in Ponyville and you have all of us!"

Pinkamina looked at Twilight almost angrily now. "That's not what I meant! Nopony LOVES me. You guys are my friends, but there's never been a colt that's been interested in me!"

Twilight tried with all her might to supress her laugh. As mean as it sounded, Twilight always suspected Pinkie Pie of being into mares instead of colts. Nevertheless, she spoke with sympathy.

"Well, we can help you find somepony! I know! You just need a date!"

Pinkamina glanced away. "I don't know...My perkiness usually puts ponies off..."

"Nonsense! I'm sure there's a colt out there for you!"

"When will you help?"

"I'll have to check my schedule, but..."

Pinkie Pie reverted back into her normal state. "Woohoo! Thanks Twilight! You always know what to say!"

Twilight smiled. "Anytime!"

She turned back to her chemical compound, only to find it missing.

"Whaa...?"

She turned back to Pinkie Pie who guzzled down the chemicals before turning to Twilight, her mouth area and chin covered in viscous white chemical fluid.

"Tastes like lemonade!"

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash squealed as she burst into her bedroom. Not the pained squeal when you stub your toe or accidentally cut off your foot while helping your grandfather move suspicious materialsobjects around your garage. The kind of delighted squeal you squeal when your waitress hands you your favorite food or when you win a high-stakes poker game and your friend buys you a new car with heated seats and a TV.

"HE ASKED ME OUT OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH EEEEEEEE!" Squealed Rainbow Dash.

Soarin' wanted to show her a good time, so it was movies and then dinner so they could talk and get to know each other more. What do you wear on the first date? A turtleneck? No, that's stupid - it's not winter. A dress. Eh, nah. Not formal.

Rainbow Dash stopped for a second and looked in the mirror. She was totally naked, as always.

"PERFECT!"


	7. Chapter 7

It was now time for Rainbow Dash's date. She was wearing her usual attire - nothing.

For some reason though, she felt compelled to check herself in her mirror, making sure she looked okay. Once she was satisfied, she exited her home.

* * *

><p>They had agreed to meet at the movies to see some new action film. She didn't care what she saw with him, so long as they were together.<p>

She had already arrived at the theater and she was looking around the lobby for Soarin'. After searching and worrying for a few seconds, a blue blur grabbed her and gave her a massive hug.

"Soarin'!" she said blushing.

"Hey! You made it!"

"'Course I did, I would never miss this."

* * *

><p>The movie was two hours long. They had spent the time during the opening previews talking and laughing, and once the movie began they were quiet. Soarin' couldin't resist timing his hoof just right so his and Rainbow Dash's would touch in the popcorn bucket.<p>

They both blushed deeply, just staring at each other for the longest time. Before their faces could meet, a loud gunshot that came from the movie startled her. She looked at the screen and back to him, smiling embarrased. He simply took her hoof in his again and they watched the rest of the film.

* * *

><p>Once the movie was over they went to the restaurant. This place was a bit expensive, but Soarin' spared no expense. Plus, he was friends with the manager, so he had a waiter bring their best punch.<p>

While they ate and drank, Soarin' pulled out his flower. "Hey...I got you this..."

Rainbow Dash stared at the rose in his hoof and blushed again, wishing she wouldn't do that so much.

"Aww...it's beautiful!"

"I spend half an hour trying to decide between this and sixteen others. I chose this because it was classic, but still beautiful." he said sheepishly.

Rainbow Dash took the flower from him and smiled again.

"So far so good..." thought Soarin', "I can NOT mess this up..."

* * *

><p>After dinner they both went back to Rainbow Dash's house. They were both a bit intoxicated; Rainbow Dash more so than Soarin'. It was really late and they had to be careful not to wake anypony up.<p>

Once at her doorstep, she beckoned him to hurry up. He finally flew up to her and kissed her on the muzzle, Rainbow quickly returning the kiss. After a few minutes of sloppily kissing, they tumbled inside.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash woke up slowly to find Soarin' sleeping next to her. She smiled and decided to wake him up. She nuzzled his shoulder.<p>

"Soarin..."

He awoke and saw her, smiling.

"Morning," he said, "Sleep well?"

"You remember what happened last night," said Rainbow Dash, "We didn't do much sleeping."

Soarin' remembered and had a worried expression. "Oh...I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not," she said reassuring him, "Why?"

"I never knew I could bend that way." said Soarin'.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was never much of a cook, but she made Soarin' and herself some breakfast. They sat down and began eating.<p>

"Smells delicious!" said Soarin', mentioning the eggs and toast.

"Thanks. I didn't know I was that good."

"At what? The breakfast or the sex?"

Rainbow Dash giggled and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Thank Celestia I didn't screw up," said Soarin.

* * *

><p>It was now hours later. After Soarin' and Rainbow Dash wanted to "make sure the bed springs were working" again, she flew off to find Twilight. She wanted to tell her the good news.<p>

Entering the library, she found Twilight at a desk reading. Again.

"Hey Twi! Guess what?"

Twilight was startled. "Oh, hey Dash. What's up?"

Rainbow Dash couldn't resist anymore.

"ME AND SOARIN' HAD SEX!" she screamed out loud.

Twilight's eyes went wide. "Would you shut up? Spike is still asleep!"

"Oh...sorry..." she said embarrased.

There was a long awkward silence that Rainbow Dash had not expected to form. Quickly Twilight thought of something to break the silence.

"So...did he finish in ten seconds flat?" she said giggling,

Rainbow Dash was not amused.

"Eh, sorry..."

Rainbow Dash continued to glare at her but smiled and shrugged it off.

"Hehe...whatever..."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash told all her friends of the night before.<p>

Applejack nudged Rainbow Dash's shoulder "Well it looks like you finally 'ate' some hay, eh Rainbow?"

Rarity spoke up. "Applejack! What a crude way to say that! So Rainbow Dash...how good was it?"

Fluttershy blushed and said "Congratulations!"

"That's nothing!" said Pinkie Pie, "I made up my own sex position, called the **Ferris Wheel of Pleasure**. Poor guy ended up breaking both his legs."

The others looked horrified.

"What?" she said.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been weeks since Rainbow Dash and Soarin' dated for the first time. They were now an official Ponyville couple, and were almost always seen together.

Oftentimes Rainbow would go to Soarin's Wonderbolt training or to one of his first time she did this, she and Spitfire became good friends. I guess you could call them gal pals.

Mare pals? Whatever.

Rainbow Dash was on her way to Sugarcube Corner (her and Soarin's hangout) and she entered, finding Soarin' already seated.

"Hey!" She called out.

He looked up.

"Hey babe, how ya doin'?"

They kissed and sat down. brought them a large apple pie to share.

"So...I wanna give you something." Said Soarin'.

"Aww...you didn't have to give me anything!" Said Rainbow.

"Okay then," Soarin' joked, "I'll take it back then."

"Noooo gimme!"

Soarin' pulled out a small box and gave it to her.

"Twilight told me that you had wanted these." He said, making Rainbow confused.

She opened the box and was surprised to see a pair of yellow contacts, as well as some liquid.

"Wh...wha..." She muttered.

"Twilight told me you always wanted these," he said, "I thought I could surprise you..I know you've always wanted them..."

Rainbow Dash was yellow contact lens she's wanted long ago were now hers. She'd forgotten she even wanted them.

"Oh, Celestia, this is insane!" She exclaimed. It was such a little thing, but it was so random and heartwarming.

"How am I gonna repay you?" She said to him.

They kissed for a while before Soarin' broke the kiss.

"I can think of a few ways..." He whispered seductively.

"Ohhh..." Moaned Rainbow Dash.

"Get a room, you two!"

Both Soarin' and Rainbow Dash were startled when they heard the voice. It was Pinkie Pie. Apparently she'd forgotten she was in a public restaurant.

"Oh...hey Pinkie..." She said embarrassed.

"Hey, can I speak to you for a sec?"

Rainbow was surprised. For the first time in a long time, Pinkie was actually not asking an annoying question.

She looked at Soarin' for a moment, who simply nudged her to go.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Once they were outside, Pinkie asked her question.<p>

"How do you do that?" She asked simply.

"Do what?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"How do you get somepony to love you?"

The question certainly took Rainbow Dash off guard.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Well...you and Soarin' have such a healthy and lively relationship. I want something like that!"

"But you've had tons of coltfriends!"

"Yeah, but those were just tests or joking around!"

"But...but you've done the **Ferris Wheel of Pleasure!**"

"Yeah," said Pinkie Pie, "But I had to ponynap that colt!"

Rainbow didn't have time for this, but she really wanted to help her friend.

"Well...tell you what. When me and Soarin' say goodbye, I'll help you find a coltfriend!"

"Twilight already tried that; she has none of the books."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Who said anything about a book?"

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash wanted to help Pinkie Pie get a coltfriend, but she was busy at the moment. She told her she'd help her tomorrow.<p>

Rainbow Dash re-entered the shop and talked with Soarin' until they went back to Rainbow's house.

* * *

><p>"Hmm...maybe I don't need Twilight or Dashie to get a coltfriend...maybe I just need some practice!"<p>

Pinkie Pie walked over to a random blue stallion with a pink mane. "Hey," said Pinkie, "You wanna maybe...go out sometime?"

The stallion looked startled. "Sure!"

Pinkie Pie beamed. "Thanks! I guess it's not hard after all!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, this was just a test."

"So...you DON'T want to go out with me?"

"Oh, no thanks!"

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and Soarin' lay in bed as the low hum of the air conditioner gave the room a white noise effect, comforting them. Soothing.<p>

Soarin' yawned. "What time is it?"

"5:45pm"

"Damn, time flew..."

Rainbow nuzzled Soarin's shoulder.

This was so relaxing. Her new contacts Soarin' had given her required some getting used to.

"Now what?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, we could always **wake up."**

"But we already...wait...no..."

**"Yes..."** Whispered Soarin' seductively into Dash's ear.

"There's NO WAY I COULD BE ASLEEP."

**"Then how did you get here? Also, think fast."**

"Wha-" Rainbow suddenly felt deep pain in her head. She grabbed her head and tried to scream but was already waking up. Soarin' just smiled.

* * *

><p>She woke up with a start. Where was she?<p>

She was in a hospital bed. Twilight looked down at her friend.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're okay!" exclaimed Twilight.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her temples. "Wh...what happened?"

Twilight looked at her friend. "You were asleep for six days."

Rainbow Dash was never one to take bad news easy. She didn't like how all these things were happening to her, and how there was literally nothing she could do to stop it.

"..."

"Did you hear me?" said Twilight, "You were-"

"I bucking heard you." said Rainbow Dash bitterly. She was asleep for six days? Then she never became Soarin's marefriend. Then she never got those contacts.

For the first time in years, Rainbow Dash was actually crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Another lazy day passed in Ponyville and Rainbow Dash was still in bed. Soarin' had left minutes before so she decided to hang out with her friends.

Checking her messages, she found one by Twilight, and read it.

Flying to the Library as fast as she could, Rainbow Dash quickly entered the library.

"Twi! What happened?"

Twilight was a bit startled.

"Calm down! Sheesh..."

"What's wrong with my eyes? Everything is clear now because Soarin' bought me contacts."

"Rainbow Dash," began Twilight, preparing her for a long sentence, "I found a record book on the residents of Ponyville."

"So?"

"So apparently, two other ponies had the eye spell used on them."

If Rainbow Dash had a drink, she'd be spitting it out now.

"What? Who else?"

"Derpy and Dinky Hooves." replied Twilight.

"Why did they need the eye spell?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense! The record book doesn't explain much else."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"Because the previous eye spells messed up your eyes. You should ask them why and how they used the spells."

"Ugh," groaned Rainbow Dash, "But her house is faaaar..."

"Hey, either that or you risk blindness again."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash rang Derpy's doorbell three times before she got a response. Derpy opened and smiled when she saw Rainbow Dash, her eyes somehow straight. She smiled when she saw Rainbow Dash.<p>

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash! Sorry, I had my hooves full for a bit. What do you need?"

"Derpy..." began Rainbow. "Have you ever...had an eye spell used on you before?"

At first, Derpy's expression was blank. Then it quickly turned into a look of sadness.

"Oh...yes..." she trailed off.

"Why did-"

"Please, just come inside..."

Derpy's house was, in Rainbow's opinion, awesome. Derpy was strangely neat and tidy, and her house full of pictures.

Rainbow sat in the kitchen table and Derpy brought her some coffee, sitting down in front of her.

"I dropped Dinky off at school..." she said to no one in particular.

Rainbow Dash was drawn to Derpy's face. Her golden eyes no longer crooked, but straight.

"This eye spell you mentioned...ruined my life." Derpy said again.

"What?" asked Rainbow, "Why?"

"My eyes used to be straight. People loved them, and they loved me. I used to have friends too..."

Rainbow was about to protest but was interrupted.

"Then one day...my vision began to fade...Doctors only prescribed glasses or contacts but I wanted to know WHY. Why I was losing my vision. I had my unicorn friend perform a vision enhancing spell..."

"So what went wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"After a day, my eyes drifted apart. I was nervous, yes, but I was more concerned with how much higher my voice was. My level of panic was only matched by my strange craving for muffins."

Rainbow Dash was speechless.

"My friend performed another spell, you see." said Derpy. "One to counteract the previous one. It worked to a degree. My symptoms now return every day at six o' clock..."

"Ok...but what about Dinky?"

Derpy started crying a bit, worrying Dash a bit. After a minute, Derpy spoke.

"Dinky was born blind."

"What?"

"Yeah. My husband died before he could see her, but she couldn't see at all. The doctors were confused. I never knew bringing Dinky to my friend would ruin her too. But then again, I was in 'Derpy' mode..."

"What...what happened to Dinky?"

Derpy Hooves stared at Rainbow Dash.

**"NOTHING."**

"Huh?" was all Rainbow could say.

"She showed no symptoms of anything. I don't know why. I had wall eyes and she gets off scot free. Maybe because she's still a filly? Because she's a unicorn? I'll never know..."

"But...but..."

"My first symptom..." started Derpy, "Were vivid dreams. I never even knew I was sleeping sometimes. Has that happened to you?"

Rainbow nodded, worrying Derpy.

"The second symptom," she said, "were my hooves. I couldn't get them to stop twitching."

Rainbow's eyes widened.

"My eyes stung," said Derpy, "My head hurt, my hallucinations worse, and finally, my eyes drifted apart, changing my voice and intelligence. Essentially, it made me a new pony..."

"Oh Celestia..."

"Yeah...imagine all that, and having no way to stop it."

"There...has to be a way!"

"If there is," said Derpy, "I'd love to hear it."

The clock chimed.

"You should go," urged Derpy. "Sometimes I get destructive when I derp out."

"But you have plenty of t-"

"You never know."

Rainbow wanted to learn more.

"I'll speak to you again."

"Yes...I'd like that..."

And she left with her knowledge. Knowledge she HAD to share with Twilight.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, it was time to go home. Twilight said she would call when she had an idea.<p>

Laying in bed, she waited for Soarin' to arrive. She smiled when she saw him enter the bedroom wearing his Wonderbolt costume.

"Hi there..." she said playfully.

"What are you doing in bed already?" he asked.

"I love it when you wear your uniform. Now get over here." she growled.

He did, and they kissed, embracing each other. Rainbow's hoof trailed down Soarin's back and the other on the back of his head. Soarin' grabbed her with both hooves and...Rainbow stopped.

"What?" he asked.

But she couldn't reply. She was too busy staring at her hooves.

They'd begun to twitch.


	10. Chapter 10

Rainbow Dash woke up from her nightmare poured in sweat. This had been a really bad one. She felt tears streaming down her eyes and put her hooves to her face to stop them.

Soarin' woke next to her. "What's wrong babe," he said with a yawn, "another nightmare?"

All she could do was softly let the tears fall. Soarin' combed through her rainbow mane with his hoof.

"Listen Dashie, it was just a nightmare, okay? I'm here for you if anything happens. I'll never let ANYTHING happen to you, understand?"

He put another hoof to her chin and brought her face up to meet his. He smiled, which made her smile but didn't remove her sadness much.

Soarin' planted a long kiss on Rainbow's muzzle. They hugged and made out for a while until they broke the kiss.

"What time is it?" asked Soarin'.

Rainbow looked over her shoulder at the clock. "5:21am"

"I think we have time for some fun," he said, kissing Rainbow Dash again.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia read Twilight's letter and got out a quill and paper. Dipping the quill in ink and writing:<p>

_"My dearest student Twilight,_

_It appears your friend Rainbow Dash is suffering from a unique spell side effect. Bring her to me and I can perform a reversal spell on her. This reversal spell is very special, and is only used in extreme circumstances._

_Your friend has been through much, so I will use the spell. However, I need to be sure she is ready. You must contact me again when she is ready._

_Your Mentor,_

_Princess Celestia."_

She then sent the letter, hoping Twilight would respond soon.

"Sister?" asked Luna, standing in the doorway of Celestia's workshop.

"Ah, hello Luna. Going to bed? I'm just about to raise the sun."

"Yeah..." yawned Luna. Her dark mane contrasting the light made by Celestia's lamp. "Hey, what are you going to do about Rainbow Dash's...problem?"

"Hm...I can fix it, but I need Twilight and her's approval. The procedure is very dangerous."

"Right..." said Luna, going to her room to sleep. It was gonna be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash left her house at 10am. Flying down to Twilight's house, she let herself in.<p>

"Twi! I think-"

But Twilight wasn't alone. Princess Celestia was also here.

"Princess?" said Rainbow Dash, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fix your eyes of course. I told Twilight I know the spell in reverse. Only I KNOW what this side effect will do."

Rainbow looked over at Twilight, who simply smiled.

"What's the side effect THIS TIME?" asked Rainbow Dash annoyed.

"...Laser vision!" exclaimed Twilight.

Rainbow Dash did a double take. "Wut."

"Think of the science!"

"Think of the **PAIN** and **MENTAL STRESS**..." complained Rainbow Dash.

"I think you should go for it," said Celestia, "I mean, it can't be any worse, right?"

"Uh..."

"I wonder how hot the laser will be..." Said Twilight.

"Wait..." said Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder what color it would be..."

"Hold on!" yelled Rainbow Dash, "I'm not entirely comfortable shooting lasers out of my eyes!"

Twilight seemed slightly disappointed, but Celestia convinced Dash. After all, said Celestia, the side effects would only last a week.

Celestia shot Rainbow Dash with her magic. Rainbow prepared for the pain, but instead felt calm and warming sensations overtake her. She quickly fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p>"Why?" asked Rainbow Dash?<p>

"Because," said Spike, "The dog was _IN_ the totem pole!"

Rainbow Dash exploded into laughter. That had to be the funniest joke EVER.

Suddenly Rainbow's eyes grew warm, and a large red laser came out of each eye. It only happened in an instant, and managed to burn a hole through the side of the restaurant, making some other patrons freak out or stare.

"Man," said Spike, "That is so hot..."

Spike leaned over the table and deeply kissed Rainbow Dash, allowing his tongue to explore every part of hers. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Pinkie Pie was kissing her back. She pulled back, letting a trail of saliva connect their mouths.

"You ever do the Ferris Wheel of Pleasure?" said Pinkie.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash woke up on Twilight's couch. Again.<p>

"Definitely the strangest dream..." she said.

She looked to her left and saw Twilight and Celestia staring at her.

"Did it work?" said Twilight.

"Well my hooves aren't twitching any more, so I guess...when will the lasers show up?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, thanks for the help, Twi. You too Princess."

"Don't mention it!" said Princess Celestia, "You should probably get back home and tell us the results in the morning."

"Good idea..."

And with that, Rainbow Dash flew away, leaving Celestia and Twilight alone.

"Did it work?" asked Twilight.

Celestia laughed. "Yes, it did."

"Are you sure this was such a good idea? It seems kind of...mean."

"Oh come now," said Celestia, "It's Rainbow Dash's fault she forgot it was April Foal's Day."

"So...her eyes won't be normal anymore?"

"Oh, they will. I just gave the reversal spell a little 'kick'. Now I'm sure to beat Luna this year!"

Twilight was confused. "Huh?"

"Well, every April Foal's day, my sister Luna and I see who could pull the best prank on anypony. I think I won with Rainbow Dash!"

"So...the lasers..."

"Will shoot out of her eyes randomly, yes."

Twilight giggled a bit. "I wonder how long until she's normal again..."

"Should be a week." said Celestia.

* * *

><p>It was about 3pm when Pinkie Pie had awoken from her short nap. She'd had weird dreams before but this one took the cake. One second she was shooting and fighting aliens aboard a spaceship, the next she was kissing Rainbow Dash in a random restaurant.<p>

The dream ended for her before she had a chance to say anything. Then she woke up in a daze.

"Yeesh...no more hot sauce before a nap..."

It was a great dream...

Checking the time, she got up left, scarfing down a cupcake on the way out. She decided if she wanted to date, she'd have to ask some experienced ponies. She walked towards Bon-Bon and Lyra's house.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of walking, she knocked on the door and waited.<p>

Lyra opened the door, except...

She opened the door slightly, letting Pinkie see only her face.

"Oh, hey P-Money! What's up? Please make it quick..." said Lyra with a sense of urgency.

"Hey Ly. I need some dating advice..."

Lyra gave Pinkie an 'OH GAWD NAWT NAO' look.

"Um...yeeaaahhhh...I've got my hooves full at the moment. Can I get back to you in about...six hours?"

"What? What's keeping you busy for six hours?"

"Um...gotta go clean the...backyard?"

Pinkie Pie stared at Lyra for a moment.

"Okie Dokie Lokie! I'll be back by 9:30!"

With that, Pinkie bounced away.

"Phew..." said Lyra, "That was close!"

Lyra looked left and right, then went back inside, being sure to lock the door.

Walking over to the living room, she pushed a button under the coffee table and watched as the wall in front of her flipped around, revealing another pony.

"Hey Bonnie..."

Bon-Bon was held in place at the wall by large chains. She was dressed in a schoolfilly uniform like the ones from Canterlot. The outfit was quite skimpy on Bon-Bon, and Lyra herself was wearing a tight police uniform, holding a baton.

"This is a pretty kinky game, I can't believe you suggested this..."

At the push of a button, Lyra's baton began to vibrate heavily.

"Ready to be punished, filly?" said the Cop-Lyra to an ecstatic Schoolfilly Bon-Bon.

* * *

><p>After flying aimlessly for two hours, Rainbow Dash decided to go back home and watch TV. This didn't work as well as Rainbow thought, because a gigantic laser shot out of her eyes and completely melted the TV.<p>

The poor mare was afraid to blink.

Soarin' entered a while later to find a melted television and Rainbow Dash freaking out.

"So I guess I WON'T be watching the game today..."


	11. Chapter 11

"What did you think of the game, dude?" asked a green colt with a blonde mane to Soarin'. He was relaxing at the Wonderbolt lounge, a place where the Wonderbolts...lounge.

Soarin' took a long swig of his punch while his green friend took a small sip of his non-alcoholic ice tea.

"I wouldn't know, my marefriend broke the TV!" replied Soarin'.

"How?"

"Long story...just...too long to explain..."

"Whatever, man. At least catch the highlights online..."

"Mhm..."

"Hey dude..."

Soarin' looked at his green companion. "What?"

"I need a date..."

Soarin' laughed. "Don't look at me, man..."

"Why don't you set me up with one of Rainbow's friends?"

"Eh, I don't think any of her friends have this problem. You should just check the pony-net."

"But the pony-net is full of weirdos! I might end up with a serial killer, or a nymphomaniac, or someone who likes mayonnaise!"

"Wha...whaaat?" said Soarin' tilting his head at his confusing friend.

"Eh, I'll check online later...come with me to the library?"

"I'm banned there, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

Soarin' liked his friend, but he could be a bit odd sometimes. He was uptight and a bit of a nerd, but they still had history together. His green friend had an asterisk symbol as his cutie mark.

"Let's get you a laptop. The sooner we get you a mare, the funner you'll be to be around."

"Let's use the one I made!" said the green colt, "I overcapped it so it's 200 GB faster! Those Desktop Humans amuse me..."

Soarin' just sighed.

Spitfire entered the lounge, still wearing her flight uniform. She found Soarin' and walked to him.

"Hey Soar! What's up, Twitch?"

He hated that nickname. "It's Shaky! Don't make me call you Spitty..." said the green one.

"Alright alright! Just kidding...what are you guys up to?"

Soarin' spoke. "Trying to get Shaky a marefriend.

"Um...wow..." said Spitfire, "What kind of elaborate lie are you gonna tell the poor mare?"

Shaky frowned.

* * *

><p>It's been 4 days since the reversal spell was used on Rainbow Dash. Her nightmares and symptoms have reduced significantly, and she was getting more and more sleep.<p>

She told Derpy of this and recommended she see Celestia. Derpy simply told Rainbow she was used to her lifestyle, and didn't want to change again. Rainbow felt sorry for her, but Derpy honestly didn't mind.

They were becoming close friends. She used to find Derpy irritating, but like Pinkie Pie, she grew on her.

She just had to be prepared for randomness at six.

Derpy laughed for a full minute.

"That's hilarious!" said Derpy, "Where did you hear that joke?"

"Oh...in one if my dreams..." said Rainbow Dash. The dog-in-the-totem pole joke was the 2nd most memorable moment of that dream.

"I almost have to pick up Dinky from school. We'll talk later."

"Alright, later."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash decided to go see Pinkie Pie and ask about her dating plan. She reached her house and knocked, being greeted by Pinkie and entering.<p>

"That website keeps asking for personal information, but whatever!"

"Ask anypony out yet?" asked Rainbow Dash, excited.

"Not yet. I need your help browsing!"

Rainbow chuckled at the word 'browsing'. Almost seemed like they were buying other ponies.

Pinkie Pie moved the mouse and showed Rainbow Dash the website, where she immediately became worried.

**"Pinkie! What the BUCK! What kind of website is this?"**

"What?"

"Close the page now!" said Rainbow Dash, holding back the urge to vomit.

Pinkie Pie closed the page. "What's the problem? You said look for-"

**"NOT THE SAME THING, PINKIE!** I feel like I need to apologize to Soarin' just for looking at...whatever THAT was..."

"Ohh...what's a good site?"

"I don't know, just find something without...ugh..."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" said Pinkie typing away.

* * *

><p>They were finally done with the account. It took two hours to make the account, most of which Pinkie spent doodling, but she had the account. Now anypony in Equestria can ask Pinkie on a date.<p>

"What are your interests?" asked Rainbow Dash. Pinkie was tired, so Rainbow Dash took over the computer. Pinkie kept drawing in the other side of the room.

"Drawing, eating, and partying! Sometimes at the same time!"

"Ok...favorite movie and genre?"

"Um...anything with Leonardo DiColtio. Especially Shutter Island! Scary!"

"Favorite song and genre?"

"Anything from Slim Pony; anything with a beat!"

"Favorite food?"

"Cu-"

"I know, cupcakes. I don't even know why I asked..."

And she was online. Now Pinkie could arrange meetings and receive them.

"THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!" said Pinkie. Like a child awaiting Christmas, she sat waiting in front of the computer.

"Pinkie, it'll take days or even weeks to-"

"Oh hey! 47 new date requests!"

Rainbow Dash facehooved.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far off, Vinyl Scratch was twiddling her hooves in front of a computer.<p>

"Forty-seven requests...now she'll HAVE to say yes! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>"Now click here..." said Soarin' helping Shaky make an online dating account.<p>

"Ok..." said Soarin', taking control, "Favorite movie and genre?"

Shaky thought for a moment.

"Uh...hmm..."

"...I'll just save us about 47 minutes and put 'Horror'. Favorite music?"

Shaky beamed at the question. "Colthoven!"

"Got it. DJ-PON3."

Shaky sighed.

"Favorite food?" asked Soarin'.

"Hay and wheat with-"

"YOU LIKE OATMEAL." said Soarin'. "Trust me. The mares love oatmeal."

"Uh...okay?" Shaky thought this was getting worse and worse.

"There!" said Soarin', "You're online!"

"I hope this goes as planned..." said Shaky, who was now confused as he saw the 'date requests' bar fill from 0 to 47.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that that's over with, I'm gonna go now." said Rainbow Dash to Pinkie Pie.<p>

"I'll start now!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

Rainbow Dash left Pinkie to do her thing. She decided to hang out with Fluttershy for the remainder of the day, although it took a lot of convincing for Fluttershy to believe that malls were safe.

After Fluttershy went home, Rainbow Dash got a text from Soarin':

"Hey Babe :) meet me at the cloud by Sweet Apple Acres."

Cloud? The day was supposed to be clear. She checked the time: 6:30pm.

* * *

><p>She found a lone cloud at the outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres and flew up to find Soarin' sitting on it, waiting.<p>

"Hey." he said with a smile that made her blush.

"What's this?" she said, taking a seat next to him.

She and Soarin' were watching the sunset in from a cloud above. The trees of Sweet Apple Acres casting shadows and every earth pony turning in for the night or saying their goodbyes. Rainbow Dash nuzzled up against Soarin', who gave her a warm smile.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, falling asleep.

"Don't sleep yet, babe," he said, "I was hoping we could end this night on a perfect note..."

Rainbow Dash shot up. "Wait, I'm not dreaming am I?"

"What?" said Soarin', "No, why?"

Rainbow Dash smiled. "No reason..."

Once the sun went down and the moon ascended, Soarin' spoke softly.

"I have a surprise for you. Let's go!"

Rainbow Dash was confused but still followed.

* * *

><p>The two made it to Sugarcube corner where they had always come before.<p>

"Why are we here so late?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I got permission from Mr. Cake to use this place for tonight. You'll see..."

Rainbow was confused, but nevertheless followed him inside.

When he turned the lights on, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight and Mr. and Mrs. Cake were standing in a semi-circle smiling at the two.

"What are-"

"We come here all the time," said Soarin', "It seemed appropriate..."

Soarin' turned to the others, then back to Rainbow Dash.

"Dashie..." he said holding her hoof. "I've loved you long before you bumped into me when you needed your glasses. Even now it seems funny...but..."

He was wracking his brain for the words.

"Dash..."

At that moment, Mr. Cake brought Soarin' a special pie. One cherry pie with many candy hearts on it.

"Would...would you marry m-"

And then Rainbow Dash exploded into a frenzy of 'OH MY GOSHs' and 'OH CELESTIAs'.

At first Soarin' thought he screwed up big time, but Rainbow Dash gave him a big kiss on the muzzle and managed to speak clearly.

"Yes! Nothing would make me happier!"

They gazed into each other's eyes for a final time before bringing their lips together again, for a much longer time.

"Aww..." said Pinkie with tears, "That's sooo sweeeet!"

"Go Rainbow Dash!" said Applejack.

"Yay!" said Fluttershy.

"Well done darling! Oh my stars, I need to help you plan the party! I'll need Pinkie's help of course..." said Rarity.

Twilight just sniffed and began scribbling something down. She then rolled it into a scroll kept it.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake just smiled.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' pulled away from the kiss. "Wow..." they both uttered.

Soarin' motioned outside where a stretch carriage was already waiting for them.

Rainbow turned to her friends.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow. Pinkie and Rarity, you know what to do..."

Her friends just smiled and waved as the two entered the carriage and watched it pull away.

"When do we start planning?" yelled Pinkie.

"Soon, Pinkie. Soon..." said Rarity.

"I can't believe it! Rainbow Dash married!" squealed Twilight.

"I'm so glad everything worked out!" said Fluttershy.

Everyone talked and ate until they had to leave, agreeing to meet with Rainbow Dash in a few days.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Princess Celestia,<em>

_Today I learned that while we have friends, sometimes they can evolve into something more. Recently my friend Rainbow Dash married the Wonderbolt and friend Soarin'. This was a very touching and inspirational moment._

_Attached are two invitations to the wedding party, scheduled for next week. I hope to see you there!_

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

Celestia showed the message to Luna, who was confused.

"But I thought Rainbow Dash was a les-"

"You aren't the only one surprised, sister."


	12. Chapter 12  Ending

A week passed and it was time for the wedding. Rarity made Rainbow Dash a special white dress and gave her a friend's discount - free.

"Isn't this...too poofy?" complained Rainbow Dash.

"Nonsense! I simply cannot let my friend attend her own wedding with nothing less than the best! And besides, your husband will looove iiit!" Rarity said, saying the last two words in a singsongy voice.

Rainbow blushed at the word "husband". She loved Soarin', and he loved her. This was a dream come true for her. Well, besides being a Wonderbolt of course, but Soarin' had promised that and much more.

"I hope Pinkie doesn't go overboard..." said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, not to worry dear, I'll be helping too to make sure she doesn't add TOO much pink..."

* * *

><p>"Tux." said Shaky.<p>

"Check." replied Soarin'.

"Dinner reservations."

"Check."

"Phone on vibrate?"

"Got it."

Shaky had been helping Soarin' all morning. Not only was Shaky his best colt, but he had to make sure his friend didn't forget anything important.

"We should be leaving at noon. You nervous?" asked Shaky.

"W-who m-me? Never better..."

"Relax dude, she loves you. You can't screw this up."

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p>"It's 20 minutes to noon. We should be leaving now." said Rarity.<p>

"I'm a bit nervous..." said Rainbow Dash in a way similar to Fluttershy.

"Don't be darling! You'll do fine!"

* * *

><p>Everypony watched as the door flew open and Rainbow Dash entered the aisle. The area was huge and everypony she knew and more were watching her.<p>

Soarin' was already watching her with a smile. She smiled back and slowly walked down as the wedding music played (by Spike).

Applejack, Big Macintosh, Applebloom and Granny Smith were seated in the front seats. On the adjacent side, Princess Celestia and Luna. She was also smiling.

Rainbow's closest friends took seats in other locations. Pinkie Pie was teary-eyed and surprisingly still. She was escorting Rainbow Dash down the aisle, the latter smiling widely.

Once she and Soarin' met, they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hi..." said Soarin'.

"Hey..." replied Rainbow Dash.

Everyone faced them. It was at that moment that Shaky walked down the aisle and held a pillow on his back. On the pillow was a large pie, with ornate decorations on the pan.

"Looks almost like the one we first shared..." said Soarin'.

Rainbow blushed.

Finally the music stopped and the priest pony spoke.

"If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

The priest pony spoke. "Soarin', do you take Rainbow Dash to be your wife?"

"I do." he said grinning.

"And Rainbow Dash, do you-"

"Yes." she replied quickly.

The priest smirked. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' kissed, making every row stand on hind legs and applaud. Everypony was cheering; her friends the loudest. Even Princess Luna smiled and cheered loudly.

* * *

><p>After that, everypony had cake. Pinkie Pie went back to "Pinkie Mode" and proceeded to turn up the music. Rainbow Dash and Soarin' were dancing, and everypony was having a good time.<p>

"I should plan weddings more often!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. Rarity shook her head and laughed.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' had left, along with everypony else. It was around 8pm, and her friends took the liberty of staying to clean. Princess Celestia and Luna had also left beforehand, but not before saying their goodbyes.

"She's soooo happy!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm mighty happy fer her!" said Applejack.

"We'll see her later girls," said Rarity, still drinking punch, "She has business to take care of first." she said giggling.

"What do you me-ohhhh..." said Twilight.

They all got punch glasses and raised them.

"To our dear friend, Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight, "May she always find happiness!"

They all cheered and their glasses clinked.


	13. Chapter 13  Alternate Ending

Rainbow Dash read the fanfic again and put it down.

"Wow," she said, "Just wow..."

"Did ya like it?" asked Pinkie Pie, "I think it's one of my best works yet!"

Rainbow's eyes darted around the room.

"Well," said Pinkie, "What do you think? Give me the honest truth!"

"Well..."

"Come on! I can take it!"

"Um...well...I don't think I was portrayed correctly."

"Huh? How so?"

"Well for starters, I don't think I ever say the word 'awesome'. I don't really like Soarin' all that much either. Living with him would be awkward...also while the plot was good, some things were confusing and made no sense..."

Pinkie was silent.

"...Dr. Whooves as an eye doctor? Dinky being born blind? Twilight does NOT watch soap operas, and to top it off, you never expanded on the character Shaky. This also has some steamy parts; Bon-Bon and Lyra's "game"? Wow...also I'm not THAT sex crazed..."

Pinkie just stared.

"I give it a 6/10. 5 stars because I'm in it, and one for the plot. You need more research, Pinkie. _Also, I hate the color yellow_."

Pinkie looked at her newly finished story, then Rainbow Dash. Her eyes began to fill with tears. She was utterly crushed her story hadn't met her best friend's expectations.

Finally Pinkie spoke with flowing tears.

"O...okay...sorry to waste your t-time. I'll just...d-do it over again..."

Rainbow Dash sighed. No, I can't tell her that...

* * *

><p>"Did ya like it?" asked Pinkie, "I think it's one of my best works yet!"<p>

"Absolutely!" lied Rainbow Dash, "This is so awesome I give it eighteen stars! I hope you know a good lawyer, because I'm suing you for totally blowing my mind!"

Pinkie Pie was ecstatic and cried tears of joy.

"I knew you'd love it! I need to upload this right away, and I know just the guy to do it!"

At that, Pinkie took the story in her mouth and bounced away, leaving a confused Rainbow Dash behind.

"Wow...I didn't get a chance to show her my trick..."

Completely forgetting what she just read, Rainbow Dash flew away to find her other friend.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash zoomed past the Sweet Apple Acres looking for Applejack. She already showed her new trick to everypony else but her and Pinkie Pie, and it was something that they all needed to see.<p>

"Applejack! Applejack?"

She couldn't seem to find her. She was usually outside the barn or tending to the apple trees.

Rainbow flew down toward the barn door and tried to get it open. It didn't seem to budge. She pulled with all her strength but it wouldn't move.

"Dang, Applejack doesn't normally keep this locked..."


	14. Credits

A list of people I'd like to thank:

Kriegsmariner: For long hilarious conversations involving food. Read his story, Insomnia.

DamageDodge: Friend on the site with excellent fanfics. Let's help this guy get 100 reviews. DO IT! YOU WILL!

Amber Treelights: Another great writer who reviewed every chapter. For that, she wins twenty internets :D

Brohoof'd: Great writer with a great fanfic. Also, he's british. Eeyup.

SoundofRainfall: A reviewer and friend with awesome fanfics. This writer was one of my main sources of inspiration.

And my two beta readers, Exploderizer The Brony and Zero Starlight! They both rock and need more recognition, especially Zero. Read their fics!

I would also like to thank Lauren Faust, who created a show I never thought would capture me so strongly and keep me awake until 4am.

-THE END, EVERYPONY!-


End file.
